El Festival de Las Flores
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Primer Parte de la Trilogía "Hana No Hime" El festival de las Flores de Ciudad Celeste, ese año cambiaría de Reina, una reina que tenía su corazón herido por culpa de un malentendido.
1. Misterio

_Bueno, al fin me decidí a editar este fic. "El festival de las Flores"_

_Tiene un gran valor para mi, este fue mi primer fic en formato narrativo y el primer fic que publique en Fanfiction en Julio de 2007. El contenido del fic mismo, también es muy especial. Nunca imagine, que despues terminaria sacando dos secuelas de este. Qué tambien voy a subir a su debido tiempo._

_._

_**Advertencia**__: Este Fic es "**Pokégo**" (Ash-Misty-Gary) es un triangulo amoroso xD ^3^ _

_._

_**POKÉMON** LE PERTENECE A SUS DUEÑOS, YO SOLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA SACIAR MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN ^^U_

* * *

><p><strong>El festival de las flores<strong>

**CAPíTULO 1: El misterio del Poké-huevo**

No era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad, sus habitantes se veían muy ocupados con la decoración del lugar; El festival de las flores, comenzaría mañana y aún había mucho por hacer.

Ese festival era un tributo a sus queridas líderes de gimnasio, una forma de agradecerles por darle a la ciudad un enorme reconocimiento tanto por sus carreras de artistas, como por el excelente manejo en el campo de los Pokémons.

No sólo en la ciudad se podía sentir esa alegría, esa euforia pre festivaleras, ya que en el gimnasio local también se sentía…

Casi a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, se levantaba un edificio con forma de un carrusel, en su frente había un gran Dewgong, el Pokémon marino que las representaba y un cartel debajo de él que decía "Gym Celeste"

Dentro del lugar, tres jóvenes muy bonitas se encargaban de la decoración del lugar…

—Mhh –dudaba una chica de cabello rubio con un enorme adorno en sus manos— ¿Dónde deberíamos poner este Violeta? – le preguntó a otra chica de cabello azul.

—Conociendo lo maniática que se ha puesto Misty –se quejó ésta –, yo creo que ese adorno, quedaría mejor en la entrada del gimnasio.

—Sí –respondió la chica de cabello rubio –, a esa niña nada le convence últimamente.

—Hablando de ella, Daisy –le preguntó la tercera chica, de cabello fucsia a la joven rubia — ¿Aún duerme?

—Si – contestó Daisy — ¿Una vez que duerma más que nosotras no nos hará mal, no?

—¡Tienes razón! –contestaron las otras dos.

Ellas actualmente mostraban mucho respeto por su hermana menor, el trabajo que hacía en el gimnasio era estupendo. Las tres se sentían muy orgullosas del manejo y del nivel actual del gimnasio familiar, eso las motivó, por hoy, a despertarse con el sol y empezar los preparativos antes que Misty despertará.

Adentrándonos al lugar, nos encontramos con una gran piscina en el medio de un estadio, se podría notar que en ese sitio se llevaron acabo maravillosas batallas por la gran energía que se podía sentir en él.

Pasando por allí, se llega a los acuarios, sector que conecta la casa con el estadio. La habitación de Misty era fácilmente visible, un cartel que decía "Misty" colgaba de su puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, se veía todo muy ordenado, en una repisa estaban los trofeos que la pelirroja había ganado fuera y dentro del gimnasio. En otra, se encontraban muchos portarretratos con fotografías de sus amigos. Pero en su mesa de luz, también había un portarretrato, pero éste era más especial, ella y su mejor amigo sonriéndole a la cámara con Azurill y Pikachu en sus hombros respectivos.

Ese portarretrato estaba junto al despertador que parecía llegar pronto a la hora activada…

Misty dormía abrazada a la almohada, su cabello pelirrojo cubría gran parte de su rostro, un rostro que parecía feliz y tranquilo. _Quién sabe, en qué estaría soñando o en quien…_

La tranquilidad del rostro no duraría más que unos segundos, pues se desvaneció con el sonido del despertador.

Fastidiada por el sonido, se movió poniendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada tratando de ignorar el ruidoso reloj despertador, pero fue en vano. Sin más remedio, estiró su brazo para tomar con la mano el reloj pero no lo encontraba, palmó con ella toda la mesa de luz, hasta que tomó algo por error, el portarretrato.

Lo llevó ante ella y al abrir sus ojos verdes azulados, se encontró con la imagen en vez de la hora, una imagen que la obligó a abrir enormes sus ojos; esa foto era su favorita, pero ahora trataba de no verla. Se sentó en su cama y apoyó boca abajo el portarretrato, luego con un gran suspiro calló por fin el despertador que aún sonaba.

—Mejor, empiezo el día –se dijo a sí misma, levantándose de la cama.

Misty aunque era la más joven del gimnasio, no significaba nada en los combates, desde que ella asumió el liderazgo, el nivel de dificultad del establecimiento subió mucho. El trabajo arduo con sus pokémons le daba buenos frutos.

Una vez cambiada, lucía en esta ocasión una blusa amarilla ancha, con hombros descubiertos, un short azul y sobre la blusa un cinturón ancho bordo. Terminó de armar su típica coleta y salió de su habitación. Se acercó y golpeó las habitaciones de sus hermanas — ¡Hora de despertar! –les gritó a cada una creyendo que ellas aún dormían.

Se dirigió a la cocina por su desayuno, una vez preparado, se sentó a comer, pero una lista pegada en el refrigerador le llamó mucho la atención — ¡Es verdad! –dijo levantándose de la silla – Yo sola no debo desayunar –se acercó a la hoja y la tomó –. Veamos que les toca hoy… –mientras leía la nota, tomó con su otra mano la taza de café y bebió de ella.

La nota, era una dieta balanceada de nutrición Pokémon, que el profesor Oak le había recomendado. El profesor Oak, era la mayor autoridad en cuando a conocimiento pokémons se trataba. Él hacía lo posible para ayudarla desde que asumió el liderazgo del gimnasio. Eso la motivaba día a día, sabía que esos consejos y su actual conocimiento sobre sus pokémons favoritos, la seguiría elevando de nivel profesional.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, preparó los cuencos de comidas, salió con destino a los acuarios, allí sorprendida se encontró con sus hermanas.

—No puedo creerlo –comentó observándolas detenidamente

—¿Qué no puedes creer? –preguntaron las tres aún decorando el gimnasio

—¿Despertaron antes que yo?

—Así es… además tú –dijo Daisy tras hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a Violeta y a Lily

—¿Yo qué? –preguntó confundida al ver a dos de sus hermanas acercándoseles — ¿Qué les pasa?

—¿No tenías que ir al centro Pokémon? –le preguntó Lily cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Es cierto! –dijo alarmada – ¡Lo olvide completamente!

—No te preocupes –le pidió para tranquilizarla Violeta, tomando el carro con los cuencos de comida – Nosotras haremos esto por ti

—¡Gracias! –tomó a Azurill que estaba en el hombro de Lily y se alejó corriendo de allí – ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –cruzó el acuario, el estadio y salió con dirección al centro Pokémon.

Mientras corría, su atención fue puesta en todos los adornos que cubrían su amada ciudad, ella odiaba ese festival, se le hacía muy aburrido. Pero este año era distinto, este año su cumpleaños coincidía con el cierre del festival y eso no le agradaba mucho.

Estaba metida tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio a alguien que caminaba en sentido contrario observando también los adornos y se lo llevó por delante, pero sólo ella cayó al suelo.

Pidiendo disculpas, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una mano extendida dispuesta a ayudarla a levantar. Sorprendida levantó aún más la mirada y se halló con un rostro muy familiar – Debes tener más cuidado –le dijo al levantarla.

—Gracias –le respondió apenada, tomando a Azurill en sus brazos — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Había oído de este festival y ya que tenía tiempo –le sonrió —, decidí venir a verlo —suspiró bastante agotado —. Pero me dijeron que comienza mañana

-Si –en sus ojos se mostraba claramente su fastidio — Empieza mañana –suspiró y luego murmuró —. Ojalá pudiera escapar de él

—¿Y tú? –le preguntó tratando de ignorar lo que había escuchado — ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Al centro Pokémon… —exclamó alarmada — ¡Al centro Pokémon! –poniéndose en marcha

—¡Ah! ¡Espérame entonces! –le gritó y salió a perseguirla, tras alcanzarla le dijo irónicamente — Pensé que ibas a una cita –la joven pelirroja detuvo su marcha y lo miró de reojo, se veía que esas palabras la habían molestado —. Yo…

—Si vas a acompañarme –lo interrumpió – ¡Apura el paso! –poniéndose por segunda vez en camino.

—Discúlpame Misty – le pidió éste avergonzado, sabía que ese comentario fue muy desconsiderado —. no mido lo que digo –apenado puso su mano tras la nuca.

—Lo sé –le respondió sin mirarlo – Así eres desde que te conocí

—Si… ¿Y cómo te fue? –le preguntó tratando de terminar aquel tema –

—En el torneo –ella lo miró y éste le asentó con la cabeza, Misty volvió a mirar hacia el frente y respondió – Me fue muy bien

—¿En que posición quedaste? –le preguntó muy expectante

—Mm. –lo dudo un poco, poniendo su dedo en el mentón — Veamos, creo que como en el primer lugar…

—¿Ganaste? –le preguntó sorprendido mediante un tono elevado de voz – ¡Genial!

—Pues claro –le dijo tras mirarlo sonriendo — ¿En qué otra posición podría haber quedado esta talentosa líder de gimnasio?

—Sí, tienes razón –respondió algo asustado por el ego de la pelirroja –. No sé porque lo dude –comentó de forma irónica

—Así que puedes avisarle a tu abuelo que gané. Gracias a él, Tracey, Delia y a ti, yo logré ese titulo.

—Claro, les aviso… -El chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño cayó en cuenta de las palabras pronunciadas por la muchacha — Oye… –se sentía algo extraño — ¿Por qué a mi? –dijo señalándose, se notaba en su rostro que lo escuchado no se lo esperaba.

—Gary… –lo miró sonriendo —Has venido al gimnasio cada vez que Tracey no podía hacerlo, en sí, tú también me has ayudado.

—Gracias –le agradeció con una sonrisa —. Bueno, desperdiciamos tiempo hablando apuremos el paso.

—¡Vamos! –le pidió con una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro.

Llegados al centro Pokémon, son recibidos por una alegre enfermera de cabellos rosados, su cofia traía una gran cruz celeste. Ella le comentó a Misty que tenía algo que darle, Misty confundida y a su vez ansiosa, siguió a la enfermera.

Llegaron hasta una sala llena de Poké-huevos.

—¡Bien! –dijo la enfermera acercándose a un huevo de color celeste y líneas de color rosa – Misty, esto es lo que me dejaron para ti

—¿Para mí? –preguntó sorprendida — Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Quién dejó esto para mí?

—Lo dejaron con esta nota –le respondió la enfermera entregándole un papel.

—¡Léela en voz alta, por favor! –le pidió Gary tras acercarse preocupado e inseguro por aquel regalo.

—¡Está bien! –respondió ella y abrió el papel

_Enfermera Joy__:_

_ ¡Por favor, controla que este huevo Pokémon esté en condiciones estables y entrégaselo a la líder del gimnasio local!_

_ Muchas Gracias._

Misty terminó de leer bajando el papel, confundida, no tenía nombre, estaba recibiendo de regalo, un Pokémon de un desconocido… Miró a Gary y luego a la enfermera que colocó el huevo en una cápsula y se lo entregó.

—Cuídalo mucho, Misty –poniendo la cápsula en manos de Misty .

—Lo haré –tomó la cápsula, luego de poner a Azurill en su hombro — ¡Ten por seguro que lo cuidaré muy bien! Pero… -la miró tras mirar el Poké-huevo — ¿No sabes quién lo dejo?

—Misty —dijo la enfermera cruzándose de brazos con tristeza por no poder ayudarla – Yo no estaba, se lo dejaron a Chansey por eso que no podría decirte quien fue.

—Está bien enfermera –dijo resignada –. Gracias de todas formas

—No te preocupes, este es mi trabajo –le sonrió —. Nos vemos –hizo una reverencia y se retira

Misty lucía sorprendida, hasta que Gary volvió a abrir su boca — "Quizás sea alguno de tus amantes —le dijo.

La joven pelirroja se molesto tanto por el comentario que podía verse claramente su vena hincharse en su frente, así que giró sobre si misma y se dirigió al hall del centro seguida por él.

Gary la alcanzó y la detuvo, pidiéndole por segunda vez disculpa. Ella lo miró y sólo le respondió – Si vas al gimnasio, pues apura el paso —y volvió a ponerse en camino.

Misty caminaba delante de él, con la mirada cubierta por su cabello. Gary la miraba preocupado y no sabía que decir, por lo cual sin pensarlo dijo — Regreso al Pueblo –las palabras que Gary pronunció hicieron abrir enormes los ojos de la joven — Cambio mucho, no lo reconocerías si lo vieras…

—Ah… —respondió ella con un gran y extraño suspiro – Me alegro mucho por él.

—Misty –la detiene tomándole del brazo – ¡Podrás engañar a todos, pero a mí, no! ¿Aún no lo has superado?

—No Gary –Éste observó como una lágrima recorrió su mejilla — No lo superé aún…

— ¡Me doy bronca yo mismo! – Dijo al soltarla – Sólo soy un bocón –secando con su mano, la lágrima de Misty

—No Gary, tú no tienes la culpa de eso… —suspiró y cerró sus ojos para recordar aquella escena.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_Un año atrás en Pueblo Paleta, Misty había decidido declararle sus sentimientos a Ash, pero éste no le creyó ni una sola palabra_

—_¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntaba ella al borde del llanto_

—_Porque eres un chiste Misty – respondió entre risas Ash_

—_¿Por qué me dices eso? – se sentía confundida y muy molesta_

—_¿Por qué me vienes con esto después de salir con toda ciudad Celeste?_

—_¿De dónde sacaste eso? –el tono de voz ya sonaba a ira y conteniéndose para no explotar_

—_Crees –le dijo de forma sarcástica – que solo tú, sabes lo que yo hago. Pues no querida Misty, yo también conozco cada paso tuyo._

—_Pero… pero –titubeó tratando de aclarar el mal entendido que Ash llevaba con ella pero él la volvió a interrumpir_

—_¿Qué excusa vas a darme? Acaso, ¿quieres incluirme en tu lista? –comentó de forma irónica_

_Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso… Misty explotó con toda la rabia y frustración que venía acumulando — ¡Como eres de idiota Ash! –le dijo con bronca – ¡No sé porque te iba a dar una explicación, eres tan tonto que no la entenderías! _

_Ash se molestó por el comentario y le ordenó que se callará, pero no lo logró_

_Misty apoya sus manos en su pecho y siguió _

—_Vine a decirte algo que debías saber, pero ahora veo que yo soy la tonta por venir hasta aquí… creo que mejor me voy – Ash trato de detenerla, pero se arrepintió –. Sabes Ash… – le dijo al momento que abrió la puerta – tú eres el chiste, porque si no fuera porque te conozco, pensarías que estas celoso de que no estar en la lista –cerró la puerta con un gran golpe._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flash back:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Debiste decirle que eso sólo eran rumores, que tú nunca saliste con nadie –le dijo preocupado, él sabía que su amiga no había salido con nadie, su tiempo no le permitía llevar una relación a menos que esa persona fuera Ash… —Misty lo miró y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

—Creo que ese día, comprendí que él y yo no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como creíamos –enfatizó poniéndose nuevamente en camino.

Gary se sorprendió del cambio rápido de ánimo, pues ahora Misty lucía feliz y miraba su Poké-huevo con mucha ansiedad, preguntándose en voz alta qué saldría de él. Gary le respondió que por el color que tenía el huevo, lo más probable sería que un Pokémon de agua, eso la alegró y siguieron marcha hacia el gimnasio.

En el gimnasio, las chicas habían terminado con la decoración. Estaban muy contentas, pero su rostro cambio radicalmente cuando vieron a Misty con el Poké-huevo en sus manos.

Misty al ver, la extraña actuación de sus hermanas, decidió caminar lo que le quedaba de los acuarios para ir a su habitación.

Gary intentó ir tras ella pero es acorralado por las flores del gimnasio, que le cerraron el paso. Las tres no se habían creído lo del huevo misterioso y tenían la leve sospecha de que Gary sabía quien envió el huevo, estaba tan furiosas, que prácticamente no lo dejaban pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando Gary se decidió a confesarles la verdad, reapareció una sorprendida Misty que aun portaba en sus brazos el huevo Pokémon.

—Misty -dijeron todos al unísono, dejando que Gary pudiera volver a respirar — ¿Aún no dejas eso? –preguntaron sus hermanas con un tono molesto en sus palabras

—¿Qué paso aquí? –interrogó ignorando lo que sus hermanas le preguntaron — ¿Qué le hacían a Gary?

—Nada –comentó Lily abrazándolo con una sonrisa ficticia —. Sólo planeábamos cosas

—Si ustedes lo dicen –respondió para nada convencida

—¿Y tú? –la interrumpió Daisy, señalándole el Poké-huevo — ¿Qué haces con ese huevo aún?

—Es que –respondió con nervios mirando el huevo – Sé que no es el primero que tengo pero mi mente no me deja tranquila, quiero saber que es.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a mi abuelo? –le dijo Gary como sugerencia

—Claro –sonrió emocionada por la idea –. Es buena idea

—¿Supongo que lo llamaras por teléfono, no? –continuó Daisy con tono de orden

—Si Daisy –exclamó tras suspirar – Lo sé – miró a Gary con ojos de cansancio – Vamos llamemos…

-Si –afirmó Gary sin objeción, sabía que después de eso, Daisy y las otras dos, no querían saber nada con que Misty fuera a ese Pueblo. Pero ahora algo más las preocupaban…

—Me parece – dijo Violeta pensante – que conocemos al admirador secreto

—Yo creo que si —comentó Lily poniendo su puño cerrado en el mentón

—Pero lo que no sabemos – dice Daisy – es, ¿qué intentará con esto? – las tres se miran entre ellas – Tal vez…

Mientras en Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum iba a visitar al profesor Oak, este joven de gorra sobre su cabello oscuro revuelto, llevaba a su fiel amigo amarillo en su hombro como siempre. A simple vista, se notaba los cambios en su figura, ya casi estaba en los veintiún años.

Es Tracey, quien le abrió la puerta cuando llegó al laboratorio, éste se sorprende al ver a un Ash de su misma altura y más. Cuando Ash regresó al Pueblo, luego de un año de ausencia, Tracey no estaba y ese era un detalle que Ash no quería perderse.

—¿Dónde estaba? –respondió con otra pregunta un sorprendido Tracey

—Así es, tuve que pedirle un favor a Gary, porque a ti no te encontré

—Discúlpame Ash, el profesor me había pedido llevarle a Misty unas cosas

Y ahí, Tracey, dijo la palabra que Ash esperaba oír, sonrió para si mismo y preguntó —¿Cómo está ella?

Tracey estaba sorprendido, él sabía por parte de Misty lo que había sucedido entre ellos, buscó como respuesta fácil un – Está bien –y lo invito a pasar.

Dentro del laboratorio, el profesor hablaba con su nieto y Misty, ésta y Ash se tensaron por un segundo, pero se reincorporaron rápidamente.

Ash rompió el silencio con un "hola", y Misty sin mirarlo respondió de la misma manera

Misty, ignorando que Ash seguía allí, le agradecía al profesor el premio que había obtenido para terminar con el frío silencio formado por la entrada de Ash. Éste no pudo con su genio y preguntó — ¿Qué ganaste? – un nuevo silencio se generó en escena y Gary contestó por Misty.

—Pues, esta bella líder –dijo como introducción Gary, palabras que hicieron sonrojar a Misty e irritar internamente a Ash – ganó un concurso de Pokémons acuáticos.

—¡Vaya! –dijo sorprendido – Felicitaciones

Misty agradeció con un frío y seco "gracias" y se volvió a dirigir al profesor – Gracias profesor, por el ánimo que me han dado siempre –sonriendo cerró sus ojos.

El profesor, modestamente, le responde que no hay necesitad de agradecerlo, que Delia y él. Ash se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de su madre, pero el profesor terminó de decir que hacían eso porque se sentían muy contentos con sus resultados, que eso era la mejor forma de agradecerlo. Misty volvió a sonreír y deseando que puedan ir a ver el festival, se despidió del profesor y de Tracey y cortó la comunicación.

La finalizada llamada hizo que el profesor diga – Si, me refería a tu madre – Ash había abierto la boca para hablar y la cerró mirándolo seriamente, por lo que el profesor continuó – Tu mamá ha cuidado cada detalle de Misty, ahora le envió sus trajes para el festival.

—¿Para el festival? -comentó confundido — ¿Ella no odia eso?

—Sí -le respondió Tracey – Si lo odia, pero este año Daisy le dará el trono en el festival

—Es decir, será la reina del festival –acotó sorprendido sentándose – ¡Increíble!

-No tanto –comentó el profesor, pero fingió un poco de tos para tratar de cambiar el tema — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Ah, pues…

Regresando a Celeste…

Misty aún tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, Gary quería saber si estaba bien y ella le respondió que sí, tal vez porque había ganado el primer encuentro: Ash había sido el que habló primero.

Tan contenta se encontraba con eso que se decidió ir a probarse los trajes que con tanto cariño Delia había confeccionado para ella…

El festival duraba una semana pero sólo eran cuatro noches, la primera era de disfraces, la segunda de yukata, la tercera de vestido corte princesa medieval y el último era vestimenta moderna.

Su relación con la mamá de Ash, era muy buena, prácticamente la había adoptado como su hija, ella y el profesor Oak la alentaban día a día, aunque así debía estarle agradecida a Ash. Se despidió de Gary y se fue a su habitación.

Gary quedó solo en el hall del gimnasio y las hermanas de Misty, volvieron a acercársele como aves de rapiña, Gary las miró y antes de que ellas pronunciaran una sol palabra les afirmó – Así es – las tres se miraron confundidas – Ese huevo Pokémon, lo envió Ash.

Las hermana de Misty lucían preocupadas, Gary trató de tranquilizarlas, Ash le había dicho que no tenía malas intenciones. Pero ellas no le creyeron…

—Realmente créanme, porque a la primera lágrima que Misty derramé por su culpa, yo me encargare de él.

:::···Continuará


	2. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 2: El reencuentro no esperado**

Un gran revuelo había en la ciudad esa mañana, el brillante sol a medio salir llenaba a la ciudad de una gran alegría. Hoy comenzaba el festival de las flores, hoy ciudad Celeste, tendría nueva reina, pero era una reina no muy contenta con ese título.

En el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, Misty hablaba con una señora de cabello castaño, una mujer que la abrazaba muy emocionada. Misty había generado un gran lazo con esa señora, ella la escuchaba, la aconsejaba, pero pese a eso, Misty no podía olvidar quien era, ella era la madre de ese chico que ella quería y le había roto el corazón hace un año. Delia y Ash, eran por ocasiones muy parecidos y no faltaba la ocasión en donde Misty viera a Ash reflejado en los ojos marrones de Delia. Sin embargo, ellas eran muy unidas.

Delia, había pasado para saludarla por el evento y ver si los trajes confeccionados le quedaban bien. Misty para agradecerle el gesto tan amable que había tenido, le mostró como lucía cada traje. Ella se fue después de eso.

La visita de Delia Ketchum, motivo mucho a Misty cuando el reloj marcó las 10:00AM, el gimnasio lucía en orden. Sus hermanas, terminadas de desayunar se marcharon al salón de belleza a producirse para esa noche… Solo quedaban Gary y Misty en el gimnasio pokémon…

Misty se había levantado de su cama muy temprano y su rostro parecía muy cansado. Gary le sugirió que se vaya a descansar, él cuidaría el gimnasio y si algún retador llegaba, la iría a despertar. Sin objeción alguna, Misty le agradeció el gesto y se dirigió a su habitación.

Misty se acostó sobre su cama, observando el huevo pokémon y quedó dormida…

Su sueño empezaba con ella sentada frente a su espejo arreglando su cabello para el festival, estaba peleando contra su pelirroja cabellera, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Ash entró por ella. Misty se sobresaltó y Ash se le acercó.

—¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Misty asustada y molesta — ¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación Ash? –Ash no respondió, solo sonrió — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –volvió a preguntar, retrocediendo

—¿Qué quiero? – volvió a reír y se acercó más a ella, Misty volvió a retroceder y se chocó contra un mueble, Ash aprovechó esa situación, apoyó su mano en la espalda de Misty y se la acercó aún más a él — Pues esto –la besó; el beso tomaba más pasión mientras los segundos avanzaban. Misty parecía indefensa ante el acto y no podía reaccionar. Cuando la situación empezó a descontrolarse, ella se despierta sobresaltada.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Gary asustado

—Si… lo estoy –respondió — ¿Qué haces aquí? –se sentó esperando poder tranquilizarse.

—Si llegaba algún retador debía despertarte, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Es cierto! –se paró — ¿Sólo es uno? –se paró frente al espejo y arregló más o menos su cabello que estaba suelto

—Así es, oye, yo ya me voy –le dijo al momento que se acercó a la puerta para salir, la observó con un poco de melancolía, cerró sus ojos y abrió la puerta.

—¡Está bien! Gracias Gary, y dile que ya salgo

—Bien – dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

Misty terminó de arreglarse el cabello y salió de su habitación, aún algo confundida por el sueño… Esa no era la primera vez… llevaba más de cuatro veces viviendo ese sueño, esa situación era tan extraña, que aún podía sentir el cuerpo de Ash cerca del suyo, sus labios en los de ella, la piel se le erizaba de sólo recordarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de ella, cruzó los acuarios, el estadio y llegó al hall de la entrada, pero no encontró a nadie…

—-Tal vez se cansó de esperarme –pensó por un momento, cuando reconoció la pequeña figura de un viejo amigo frente a ella, era un pokémon amarillo — ¡Pikachu! –dijo ésta contenta y sorprendida, se acercó a él, se arrodilló y lo acarició — ¡Hola amiguito! –con su mano entre las orejas del pequeño pokémon. Ella le sonreía, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le dijo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —Misty reconoció esa voz y se paró tiesa en el mismo lugar. Esa misma voz le susurró cerca del oído — ¿No vas a saludarme a mí también? —volteó para verlo, pero él le prohibió el habla con un beso, poniendo su mano en la nuca de ella. Misty trataba de liberarse de aquel beso en el que cayó prisionera, pero no lo logró, en sólo segundos, sus brazos terminaron entrelazados tras su cuello. Allí, fue cuando él la soltó, alejándola…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te apareces así y haces esto? –le preguntó ella

—¿Tú no te opusiste, o sí? –le dijo de manera sonriente, como si ese beso, hubiera sido una victoria para él – Fue sólo un simple saludo, nada más. ¡Pikachu! –le ordenó a su Pokémon y éste subió a su hombro.

—¡Alto ahí, Ash Ketchum! –le gritó de pronto irritada, éste se detuvo — La verdad, no te reconozco… —puso las manos sobre su pecho — ¿Dónde está el Ash que yo conocí?

—No lo sé –le respondió con una sonrisa de lado — Tal vez, quedo en algún lugar junto con tu decencia –las palabras irritaron a la joven pelirroja, se le acercó, se paró frente a él y le voló la cara de una bofetada.

—¿Por qué, porque no lo entiendes? –le preguntó con la voz entrecortada

—¿Qué, qué quieres que entienda Misty? ¿Qué? Dímelo –le gritó él furioso a ella – ¡Eres tú la que debería entender!

—¿Yo? –preguntó muy confundida

—Sí, tú, sólo cuando me entiendas a mí, entenderás el porqué de esto –la tomó del rostro robándole un segundo beso y se alejó de allí corriendo.

Misty quedó paralizada frente a la puerta de entrada de su gimnasio.

Cuando Gary, regresó luego de un par de horas, debió aclararle a Misty el asunto de Ash…

—No voy a mentirte Misty –le respondió – Yo lo ayude

—¿Por qué? –le preguntó tristemente –. Pensé que eras mi amigo Gary

—¡Lo soy Misty! Él me engaño a mí también. Me dijo que el tiempo que paso afuera lo uso para pensar, que el comprendió lo mal que te hizo y quería recuperarte.

—Ahí cometiste el error, Ash, ¿pensar?...

—Pero parecía muy honesto cuando me contó y me entregó ese Poké-huevo para que te lo trajera a ciudad Celeste

—¿Fue él? –exclamó sorprendida.

—Así es Misty, Ash lo mandó, lo trajo de su último viaje. Pero me siento mal por esto Misty… yo no sabía y…

—Tranquilo –susurró acercándosele y lo abrazó —. Necesito a un amigo ahora

—Misty —la abrazó aferrándola a él con mucho coraje en su interior – Discúlpame…

—Descuida… -Ella notó que los latidos del corazón de Gary empezaron a acelerarse. Así que se separó de él

—Oye Misty –le dijo mirándola con decisión

—Dime…

—Yo…te…

Gary es interrumpido por la entrada de cinco personas al gimnasio, las cuales emocionaron a Misty, pidió disculpas por la interrupción y se acercó a sus visitas.

Eran todos sus amigos y en cada uno, se notaba el paso de los años, Max por ejemplo, el joven de gafas estaba muy cerca de la altura de su hermana May, ella y Dawn no perdieron oportunidad para enseñarle los listones que habían obtenido en sus viajes. Y Brock, su más viejo amigo, fue quien pronunció la palabra mágica — ¿Vendrá Ash? – dijo

Un gran silencio se formó en el lugar, luego de que Dawn y May lo atacaran con un codazo, tras ver la tristeza en el rostro de Misty que produjo ese nombre. Ellos también sabían, pero lo había oído de forma irónica de parte de Ash…

Misty no reaccionó, estaba pensando en esa situación de horas atrás, por lo que las coordinadoras le preguntaron – ¿Misty? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ésta volvió en sí, las miró y les sonrió invitándolos a pasar. Todos se miraron confundidos pero la siguieron, Misty pasó por al lado de Gary y lo jaló de la mano para que los siga.

En la cocina, Misty sirvió té a sus invitados, contándoles que Ash la había venido a ver y que le dijo que no se quedaría al festival. Convenció a todos con ese relato, menos a Brock, él la conocía muy bien sabía que ella había omitido algo por su forma de narrar.

Así que no quedándole más remedio, cuenta la versión real de los hechos que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y la taza que Gary tenía en su mano cayó al suelo. Pidiendo disculpas por su torpeza, muy nervioso, Misty trató de calmarlo, pero no lo logró y salió del gimnasio con la cara roja.

Los chicos no entendían que pasaba allí, miraron la puerta por donde salió Gary y luego miraron a Misty que juntaba los trozos de la taza y su flequillo que cubría toda su mirada. Dawn y May estaban molestas por la actitud de Ash.

Misty tiró los trozos de la taza y les dijo – Ash, algo le pasa a ese Ash… No sé qué es… y créanme que me gustaría saberlo.

Gary se dirigió al centro Pokémon para buscar a Ash muy furioso, éste como si nada, se le acerca con un – Hola – cuando vio al joven investigador acercársele con el puño cerrado.

—Yo confié en ti —le gritó al momento que chocaba su puño contra el rostro de Ash, tumbándolo.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó furioso, parándose y poniendo su mano en el labio que le sangraba

—Yo confié en ti, Ash —le repitió molesto — ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?

—Ah —una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios — Veo que tu amiguita te contó

—No entiendo, ¿por qué le haces esto?

—Eso —se acercó y lo tomó de la ropa — No es algo que te importe. Yo haré con ella lo que quiera

—No mientras yo pueda defenderla, Ash

—¿Quieres pelear imbécil? –le gritó tras sacudirlo

—No —le respondió y se soltó como si la fuerza que ejercía Ash, fuera nada — ¡Eres tú el que perdió la decencia, no Misty!

—¡Cállate!

—¡No, no me voy a callar idiota! Ves, ni el paso del tiempo te quitara lo perdedor que eres Ash. Y sabes lo que más me da bronca en este momento.

—¿A ver, qué? – preguntó altaneramente

—¡Que un perdedor como tú! –lo señaló con un movimiento de desprecio en su mano – Sea el dueño del primer beso de Misty.

—¿Qué? —exclamó éste sorprendido, la expresión de su rostro hacía notar la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

—Jajaja —rió de una forma burlesca — Me vas a decir que pensaste que… — Ash se quedó en silencio dándole la razón a Gary – Realmente, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —siguió con sus carcajadas— Jajaja

Ash se enfureció ante la risa y gritó apretando sus puños — ¿Qué querías que pensara? – Le gritó molesto – Con todas las cosas que llegaban a mis oídos – bajó su cabeza con negación

Gary sonrió para sí, ahora oía al Ash que conocía y él cual lo había convencido días atrás de ayudarlo. Aunque al acercarse a Misty, él empezó a sentir algo por esa líder, tenía bien claro que él nunca lograría ese lugar que ocupaba Ash en el corazón de Misty, así que agrego – Conoces bien a Misty, Ash, no sé porque dudaste de ella.

Ash lo miró y respondió — Es que yo – bajó la mirada nuevamente – Yo…

Gary se cruzó de brazos y le respondió — Celos, deberías admitirlo. Estabas celoso de que esos rumores, rumores que te la pudieran quitar antes de obtener tu valor para aclarar las cosas. Y por tus actos tan idiotas, lo lograste igual, la alejaste tú mismo.

Ash apretó sus puños cerrados — ¿Crees que eso no lo sé? —sus ojos cerrados a la fuerza y el tono de su voz, le dieron a entender a Gary que Ash también sufría con esto. Por un lado, se alegró pero sacudió su cabeza para quitar esa alegría momentánea y Ash culminó — Me estoy comportando como un total cretino.

Gary le asentó con la cabeza – ¡Así es Ash, un completo cretino!

Ash lo miró de reojo — Gracias

Gary rió pero le recordó el primer festival, él cual era de disfraces, la manera perfecta de que Misty no supiera que Ash estaba en el festival. Ash declinó la oferta pero Gary lo volvió a tentar —Yo no me perdería los cuatro trajes que tu mamá le confeccionó, sobretodo él de esta noche – Ash lo miró de reojo, sintió como que ese comentario estaba de más, pero lo le dijo nada. Gary concluyó — No pierdas la oportunidad de estas cuatro noches… si realmente quieres que esto se solucione –se dirigió a la puerta — ¡Compórtate como hombre no como un bebé gallina!

Ash furioso le dijo — ¡Yo no soy un bebé gallina!

Gary volteó y lo miró con esa mirada tan clásica de él — ¡Entonces demuéstralo! —y salió del centro Pokémon.

Regresó al gimnasio Pokémon y fue recibido por una Misty preocupada. Él trató de tranquilizarla tomándole de la mano y en ese momento, Misty notó que la de él estaba lastimada, Gary intentó hacerse el desentendido pero Misty no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente…

En ese momento, May entró corriendo seguida muy de cerca por Dawn, y comienzan a jalar a Misty hacia la puerta, ésta se detuvo y les pidió una explicación, pero las dos que hablaban al mismo tiempo la mareaban — ¡Por favor! –les volvió a pidió a las dos jóvenes – De a una a la vez…

May saltó antes que Dawn — ¡Es Ash! –dijo exaltada, Misty abrió sus ojos al máximo y buscó la mirada de Gary, pero el simplemente corrió la suya – Está hecho trizas en el centro pokémon.

Dawn tomó la palabra después — Sólo se lamentaba por algo que hizo, cuando Brock le dijo que sabíamos… ya no nos pronunció palabra alguna. Vamos Misty, debes ir por él… ¿Eh? —cuando ambas de dieron cuenta, Misty había salido corriendo del gimnasio pokémon.

Cruzó la ciudad y llego al centro pokémon. Allí, se encontró con Brock y le pidió que por favor los dejaran. Brock le deseó suerte y se retiró. Misty se acercó a un Ash que estaba sentado en la sala de espera del centro pokémon, con la mirada cubierta por sus manos, mirada que fue descubierta al oír la voz de la joven líder…

—Misty yo… -dijo parándose ante ella

—Pensé que ya te habías ido, después de lo de esta mañana –su voz sonaba fría…

—Yo…

—¿Gary te pego, no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —la miró esperando ver algo de compasión en su mirada, pero no lo halló — Acaso… ¿fue a decírtelo?

—¡No! –le contestó de manera cortante – Él no fue a decirme nada, no soy estúpida, lo deduje por mi propia cuenta.

—Misty, por favor –le suplicó con las manos – No me hablas en ese tono, no vez que estoy destruido por lo que hice.

—Lo veo, ¿y qué? –le respondió otra vez de manera cortante

—Perdóname, Misty, yo no…

—No puedo –murmuró bajando la mirada, ya no podía sostener esa firmeza y su voz se quebró – Por más que quisiera perdonarte no podría hacerlo.

—Pero… sé que puedes hallar el perdón en tu corazón si lo buscas Misty — tomó sus manos, pero ella se soltó — ¡Misty, basta!

—¡Basta! – Reaccionó de nuevo — ¿Yo basta? Cuando eres tú, él que me trata como cualquier cosa y encima osa besarme cuando se te da la gana.

—Misty —retrocedió un paso asustado por el tono de voz de la pelirroja

—No puedes pedir perdón, porque por más que yo te perdone… Está herida — apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho — que me causaste siempre estará en mi Ash, eras mi amigo, el mejor y… —bajó sus manos y apretó sus puños, cerrando los ojos y volteó — ¡Me cansaste Ash!

—¿Eh?

—Sí, ya no más… Déjame en paz… Y basta tú Ash, ya me canse de esto… Y no tengo ganas ni el tiempo para ser tu juguete

—¡Pero!

—Dije que ¡Basta! — lo miró —. Más vale que ya no vuelvas a molestarme, recuerda que ahora seré considerada una reina en la ciudad y puedo considerarte una persona no grata así que mejor vete por voluntad propia —Ash bajó la mirada y Misty se dirigió a la puerta, cuando éste tomo la palabra de nuevo.

—¡Espera! —le pidió, ella se detuvo y lo miró, así que Ash continuó – Me pregunto, sabes que no me gusta perder ante nada. Y lo que me dices, no me parece una opción agradable – Misty lo miró extrañada y se cruzó de brazos – Dime, si yo hago algo por lo que me gane tu perdón, me lo darías – La pelirroja miró hacia otro lado dudando – No te obligo Misty, pero ya veras, encontrare la forma de que me perdones, como que me llamo Ash Ketchum.

Misty sonrió para sí misma y le respondió — Veamos que puedes hacer Ash, yo te prometo que si lo que haces por mí, merece realmente mi perdón, lo haré… Pero hasta ese momento, adiós – viró y salió del centro pokémon

Ash quedo solo en el centro Pokémon, se sentó de nuevo en el sillón de la sala de espera, cuando la enfermera se le acercó con una caja, una señora le había dejado esa caja en la mañana, como si supiera que él estaría ahí. El moreno tomó confundido la caja, agradeció a la enfermera con un "gracias" en una sonrisa fingida y ella se retiró. Apoyó la caja en la mesita de pie que había frente él y la abrió, sobre el disfraz que allí encontró, había una nota que decía:

_Ash, hijo:_

_ Espero que te sirva este disfraz para la primera celebración del festival de las flores. Ánimo hijo, yo sé que encontraras la forma de que Misty te perdone, te conozco y la conozco a ella. Y sé que se quieren, solo les falta lo más difícil… _

Ash bajó la nota que le dejo su madre y culminó con lo que decía — dejarse querer… - Ash miró hacia otro lado — Tienes razón mamá, eso es lo más difícil, dejarnos querer por el otro.

La noche cubría de estrellas el cielo de ciudad Celeste, la música sonaba, la gente bailaba con gran alegría en las calles de la ciudad, la cantidad de gente disfrazada hacia casi imposible lograr distinguir quien estaba bajo del disfraz.

May y Dawn, habían aprovechado para sacar todo el encanto que tenían con unos trajes de hadas, ambas coordinadoras llevaron esa habilidad a su amistad, pues parecían muy sincronizadas. Max, usaba un traje de arqueólogo, Brock estaba vestido con tu ropa de caribeño. Ambos estaban esperando ver a Misty. Cuando se les acercó Gary, vistiendo su ropa común y solamente un antifaz.

Dawn extrañada le pregunto — ¿De qué estás vestido?

Gary la miró y sonrió — ¿No es obvio? —mirándolos con una gran cantidad de ego en sus palabras, al ver la reacción negativa de esto, les dijo — Estoy disfrazado de ganador —todos lo miran extrañados — ¡Ja! –rió burlón – Lo que sucede es que yo ya soy un ganador, por eso no necesito disfraz ¡Ja! ¡Ja! —se alejó de ellos

Brock gruñó por el énfasis de Gary – Volvió a ser el de siempre –los chicos lo miraron confundidos, ellos no habían conocido a otro Gary, que no sea el "amigo" de Misty por lo que Brock les dijo — Así era de altanero y fanfarrón cuando era rival en entrenamiento de Ash –los tres parecían sorprendidos y entendían un poco el malhumor que causó en Brock las palabras de Gary.

El momento que todos esperaban llegó, Misty y sus hermanas aparecieron en escena, dejando impactados a todos los presentes. Las cuatro siempre combinadas entre sí, vestían trajes de odaliscas. Y tan bien lograron la entrada, que causaron esa hipnosis que produce dichas mujeres.

Misty no lucía muy bien de ánimos, cada minuto lo veía pasar con un suspiro y Daisy le pedía por favor que cambiara la cara pero no lo lograba. Misty tenía que abrir el baile principal, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, solo miraba la luna casi llena que brillaba sobre ella y el resplandor de las estrellas que la acompañaban.

Cuando de repente, en un árbol que había cerca del lugar donde Misty y sus hermanas estaban, aparece una silueta negra con una gran capa que se mecía en la suave brisa de la noche. Ésta silueta saltó del árbol al frente de Misty y le hizo una reverencia.

Misty quedó impresionada y sólo podía verlo parpadeando rápidamente sus ojos verde azulados, el enmascarado negro, se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y la beso. Las hermanas de Misty vieron que era el momento para que iniciara el baile y empujaron a Misty para que vaya a la pista de baile que se armó frente a ellas muy emocionadas.

Así, la odalisca y el enmascarado iniciaron el baile, seguido por los otros, Misty trataba de sacarle alguna palabra al enmascarado pero él no dijo nada. Aun así, Misty parecía hipnotizada mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos color café, la estaban volviendo loca. No pudo resistirse más y ahí mismo ella lo besó.

Las hermanas y los amigos de Misty estaban totalmente desconcertados, hasta que se acerca Gary y le dice a Daisy — ¡Es Ash! No sé porque se asombran – al oír ese nombre las tres flores acuáticas se transformaron en tres flores de fuego, se abrieron paso entre la gente y los separaron.

Daisy tomó a Misty del brazo — Pero, ¿qué haces Misty? No tienes ni una mínima neurona en ese cerebro. Después no quieres que gente "idiota" hable mal de ti —desvía por un segundo su mirada hacia el enmascarado muchacho y continuó aún más enojada — ¡Si no quieres que hablen mal de ti, compórtate Misty!

Misty irritada con su hermana, se soltó y le dijo — ¡No me importa! Solo quiero vivir mi vida, ¿tan difícil es que entiendan eso? –y se marchó de la fiesta, un gran silencio se generó en toda la calle.

Las tres, tomaron al muchacho de la capa y lo arrastraron lejos de allí. Ellas estaban furiosas y no había nada que pudiera calmarlas al parecer.

—¿El idiota lo dijeron por mí, verdad? –les preguntó Ash quitándose la máscara negra que cubría la mayoría de su rostro

—Pues claro —contestó Violeta – ¿Por quién más lo diríamos, señor Ketchum?

—Yo… -bajó la mirada

—No queremos verte cerca de la feíta –le recalcó Lily — ¿Entiendes?

—¡No! ¡No las entiendo!

—A ver Ash –tomó la palabra Daisy ahora — Recuerdas la situación de hace un año atrás —Ash asentó con la cabeza — No te imaginas como nos partió el alma ver a nuestra pequeña así. Somos sus hermanas, tenemos nuestras diferencias pero ella es nuestro tesoro, debimos cuidar de ella desde el primer momento. Ella estaba muy feliz Ash, tanto así, que las tres la animamos a que vaya a decirte eso que ella guardó por tanto tiempo, si tú y ella acababan bien, como todas esperábamos, la dejaríamos estar contigo. Esa era la idea, si era necesario retomaba el liderazgo con tal de que sea feliz — Ash empezó a sentirme mal e incómodo – Pero no fue así… la Misty que regresó de pueblo Paleta, no era la misma, volvió devastada, no sabíamos cómo parar las lágrimas que tú le causaste. Créenos que fue muy difícil lograr que ella se calmé.

—Pero lo logramos –agregó Violeta — Y fue cuando decidimos cortar con el tema de una vez por todas.

—Dudo que lo hayan logrado –les dijo molesto – Yo no pararé hasta que esta situación sea aclarada de una vez por todas

—¡No! – Le dijeron las tres – No te dejaremos Ash… sólo la haces sufrir. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que entiendan algo ustedes. Juntos sufrimos tanto o más que cuando estamos separados. Pero al menos juntos nos tenemos, ambos somos causante de la pena del otro. Y hasta que no aclaremos esta situación ambos vamos a seguir en las mismas… —Ash viró con un movimiento de su capa y se alejó de ellas – Puedo hacer lo que quieran, pero alejarme de Misty NUNCA –y se marchó de allí

Las tres se miraron confusas, no sabían si estaban molestas o alegres de oír esas palabras de Ash… solo lo vieron desaparecer en la noche y volvieron al festival.

En el gimnasio, Misty veía por la ventana cuando una traviesa lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla – Realmente – sonrió – ibas en serio Ash… — Cerró sus ojos y luego volvió a mirar la luna desde la ventana. —Qué bueno…

:::···Continuará


	3. Nacimiento

**CAPÍTULO 3: El nacimiento del huevo Pokémon**

Era una mañana muy fría en ciudad Celeste, el cielo había amanecido con algunas pequeñas nubes en él… La ciudad estaba en total silencio, la fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche aunque la futura reina del festival se había ido.

Ella trataba de sonreír a los retadores que ese día llegaron a su gimnasio, pero por dentro sentía una gran angustia que la atormentaba.

Tres personas llegaron al gimnasio Pokémon por medallas cascadas, esa insignia azul en forma de gota, que sólo les pertenecía a aquellos que la vencían. Esas tres mismas personas se fueron con las manos vacías, Misty los venció en un parpadeo. Estaba tan enfocada en las batallas que por un momento olvidó todo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, sólo había pasado un día y aun no asimilaba la idea, de un Ash decidido a reparar su error…

Cuando se despidió de los retadores, se dirigió a su habitación, pensando — ¿Qué más hará? ¿Hasta donde llegara con tal que lo perdone? —caminó hasta el lugar donde se iba a esconder de la mirada acusadora de sus hermanas, pero para su mala suerte se cruzó con una de ellas. Daisy trato de detenerla para hablar pero Misty siguió su camino e ingresó a su habitación. Sabía que su hermana si algo le molestaba más que estar despeinada, era que ella la ignorara, así que eso hizo.

Dentro de su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama deseando a su vez borrar todo lo que sentía, sobretodo la confusión que empezó a surgir…

Recordaba una tras otra vez, el beso que ella le dio, no podía creerlo ni ella misma — Lo besé –se repetía para si misma — Besé a Ash —giró en su cama, se acercó a su mesita de luz y tomó el portarretrato que aún estaba boca acabo, esa imagen de su amigo y ella en Pueblo Paleta luego de que él regresará de un viaje años atrás… — Si hubiera sido más valiente —se dijo – Decirle que sólo eran rumores inventados –apoyó el portarretrato contra su pecho — ¿Por qué doy tantas vueltas, si no puedo estar peleada con él? –apoyó la mano sobre su rostro – Mi maldito orgullo no me deja estar peleada con él…

Los pensamientos de Misty son cortados por un golpe a su puerta, era Daisy y parecía no estar dispuesta a dejar esa posición al menos que Misty la oyera. —¡Misty! Hablemos de esto de una vez por todas –le dijo tras la puerta – no puedes evitarnos el resto de tu vida.

Misty no quería hablar con ellas, así que uso su material de contraataque – Corrección, voy a ignorarlas el resto de sus vidas, porque ustedes están mas viejas que yo –le dijo esperando que su hermana se fuera furiosa, pero no lo hizo.

-No me harás irme de aquí, ni por más que digas que mi cabello luce mal –esas palabras sorprendieron a Misty — "Tan preocupadas por mi están" –corrió por su mente en ese momento.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, cuando vio el cuerpo de Daisy abalanzarse sobre ella, se cubrió pensando recibir una bofetada, pero su hermana al contrario, la abrazó. Misty estaba ahora si confundida, Daisy la abrazaba tan cálidamente, que Misty no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima — ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó confundida a su hermana mayor — ¿Por qué el abrazo?

Daisy la dejó de abrazar, le sonrió y luego le respondió – No siempre necesitas un motivo para dar un abrazo a alguien que estimas o –acercó su rostro al de Misty y le corrió con su mano la lágrima que había derramado – o alguien que lo necesita –Misty la miró y la volvió a abrazar, era raro esa demostración de su hermana, pero estaba feliz de que en ese momento lo haya hecho — Tus amigos te esperan en el estadio, ve con ellos —le volvió a sonreír y Misty se fue de allí.

Daisy la vio alejarse y las otras dos hermanas salieron de su habitación correspondiente — ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó la chica de cabello azul a Daisy

Daisy las miró y respondió — Dejemos que ellos arreglen las cosas

La chica de cabello fucsia se sobresaltó – Y si Ash nos mintió –le dijo a la mayor.

Daisy las miró y cerró sus ojos – No lo creo —ambas hermanas se miran sorprendidas

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntaron

—Muy fácil —respondió — Uno no hace cosas solo por hacerlas, si haces algo es porque lo quieres, lo deseas. Y si Ash esta haciendo esto, es porque si quiere que nuestra Misty lo perdone…

Lily y Violeta se miraron entre ellas y murmuraron no muy convencidas — Tal vez...

Misty entró al estadio cuando Dawn y May se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron - ¿Hoy todo el mundo me abraza? –dijo de forma chistosa tras reírse, las dos coordinadoras sonrieron, se alegraron mucho de que Misty haya reído — ¿A qué vinieron?

Max acomodó sus gafas y respondió — A visitarte a que más —sonrió cerrando sus ojos

Brock que estaba a su lado le agregó — Ash nos contó que… –y calló, otra vez había mencionado ese bendito nombre

Misty lo miró le sonrió y le dijo — No te preocupes, ¿qué les contó?

Tomando de nuevo la palabra Brock continuó — Qué te regalo un huevo Pokémon. Que se encontró con el señor Shellby y así lo obtuvo

Misty ahora sabía de donde Ash había obtenido ese huevo que ella recibió dos días atrás. Los condujo hacia su habitación, allí, bajo unos cuantos almohadones estaba el huevo Pokémon celeste con una línea rosa en la mitad de él — helo aquí amigos –les dijo mostrándoselos – Éste es mi huevo

May emocionada — ¿Sabes qué es? –Misty negó con la cabeza — Vaya… ¿Qué saldrá?

Dawn también emocionada — Seguramente es un Pokémon Celeste por el color, así que tienes suerte Misty, será un Pokémon acuático seguramente

Max examinaba el huevo Pokémon y miró a Misty — Es un Totodile –todos lo miraron — Es que leí sobre huevos Pokémon –dijo ante el asombro de los presentes — Verán esta línea rosa tiene la forma de la espalda de Totodile.

Brock cruzado de brazos — Es cierto, vaya Max, me has sorprendido… —Max sonrió

Dawn preguntó a Misty — ¿Por qué habrá elegido a Totodile?

May le acotó – Eso habría que preguntárselo a él, ¿no lo crees?

Dawn respondió — Si, pero – el bendito pero hizo que Misty la mirada – Ash se fue de ciudad Celeste y no…

Misty sorprendida — ¡¿Se fue? –dijo sintiendo que todo lo que había pasado era mentira — ¿Cómo que se fue?

Dawn y May que lucían asustadas respondieron — No estaba en el centro Pokémon cuando despertamos esta mañana

Misty miró hacia otro lado — Ah —ellos pudieron notar el leve cambio de su voz así que Brock tomó la palabra

—¡Yo sé porque es un Totodile! –les dijo a las chicas y ellas tres lo miraron – Totodile, es un Pokémon un tanto representativo de ellos dos

May y Dawn miraron a Misty, ella había bajado la mirada abrazado el Poké-huevo y susurró – Así es…

Brock volvió a tomar la palabra —Ash y Misty compitieron entre ellos por quien se quedaba con el Totodile actual de Ash – May, Max y Dawn estaban sorprendidos, ellos no había escuchado esa anécdota, así que Misty les contó lo que paso, la confusión de Pokébolas y demás…

Max fascinado no podía creerlo — ¡Fuiste capaz de usar a Togepi contra Pikachu!

—Pero me valió la primer ronda –le respondió sonriendo cuando una luz blanca empieza a invadir el huevo que Misty tenia en sus manos…

En poco segundos, Max quedó confirmado, Misty tenía en sus manos un pequeñito Totodile

El nacimiento del pequeño Totodile, lleno de recuerdos la mente de Misty, los chicos se marcharon cuando el cielo rojizo anunciaba la pronta noche caer sobre ciudad Celeste.

La sonrisa de Misty, desapareció desde el momento que escucho que Ash se había ido — Se fue —la dejó nuevamente, esa frase recorría por la cabeza de la joven líder — Otra vez caí en su juego —ella estaba triste, se sentó en el trampolín y miró el cielo estrellado desde allí, con el pequeño Totodile durmiendo en sus brazos…

Sus hermanas la miraban algo preocupadas desde la tribuna del gimnasio… Violeta tomó la palabra — Te equivocaste Daisy – le dijo molesta a su hermana mayor —. Mira lo que logró, la volvió a hacer sufrir

Daisy parecía tranquila y respondió — No lo creo –sonrió

Lily que parecía algo intranquila le preguntó — ¿Qué crees? —ella las miró y volvió a sonreír

—Se olvidan de la querida informante –miró a Misty — todo estará bien…

Un llamado a la puerta, hizo bajar a Misty del trampolín e ir a ver quien llegó al gimnasio a esa hora de la noche. Al llegar al hall de entrada, se encontró con un cartero, que le entregó una carta rápida, ella se extrañó no había oído antes ese término, el cartero le explicó que son cartas de suma urgencia. Preocupada por que sean malas noticias, firmó el registro de entrega y el cartero le entregó la carta y se fue.

Abriendo la carta desesperada se preguntaba qué sería, pero se tranquilizó al leer la primera línea de texto:

"Querida Misty" No es nada para asustarte, tranquila —ella respiró profundo y siguió leyendo – solo quería que supieras que Ash esta aquí en casa, vino a pedirme ayuda, realmente esta mal hija, sé que dirás que es porque soy la madre, pero es así. Él irá mañana al acto del festival, por eso no te preocupes… sé que encontraras la forma de perdonarlo. Delia

Misty bajó la carta y acarició al Totodile suspirando aliviada — Realmente se fue por eso, ya… había pensado lo peor. Daisy se le acercó y vio la carta en manos de su hermana, por lo que sonrió incomodando a la pelirroja. Misty la miró extrañada y le preguntó — ¿Qué sucede?

Daisy tomó al pequeño Totodile — Le avise a la señora Delia que su hijo se fue de aquí y me dijo que estaba en su casa, había llegado mal al pueblo por lo que le dijimos nosotras.

Misty estaba sorprendida, hasta ahora no sabía que había sucedido con ellas y Ash cuando se fue del festival, así que su hermana le confesó lo que hablaron. Las palabras de Ash, habían convencido a Daisy y Misty estaba sorprendida de esas palabras, Daisy le volvió a sonreír y le dijo — Ya veremos como nos sorprende Ash.

Misty aún más estaba sorprendida, era cierto no conocía realmente a Ash, porque este chico era totalmente distinto… Bueno la determinación es algo que siempre ha tenido pero que quisiera algo relacionado con el amor, un tema que había ignorado durante los diez años que se conocían…

Misty estaba tranquila, luego de cenar se despidió de sus hermanas y se acercó a la ventana y miró la luna que en días más estaría llena… ¿Mañana será un gran día? –se preguntó — … quién sabe…

Por otro lado, en el pequeño pueblo de Kanto, en la residencia de Ash, él estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa, viendo la misma luna que Misty, preguntándose como haría para ganarse su perdón…

Delia salió con un abrigo para su hijo — Ten Ash —le dijo al pararse junto a él — Está fresco para que sólo estés en camisa —Ash la miró, le sonrió y se puso el chaleco que su mamá le trajo — Es una bonita noche, ¿verdad hijo?

Ash miró el cielo — si mamá, es una bonita noche… —hizo un silencio — Mamá…

Delia se sentó a su lado y le preguntó — ¿Qué sucede cariño?

Ash sin apartar la vista de las estrellas y la luna — ¿Crees que me perdone?

Delia pudo notar un líquido transparente formándose bajo los ojos de su hijo — Yo creo que sí, Ash

Ash cerró sus ojos y derramó intencionalmente las lágrimas que se le formaron — Yo no lo sé…

Delia tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó — Yo sí, hijo, ya lo veras. Cuando menos lo creas, estarán juntos, formando una familia…

Ash abrazó a su mamá – Eso es lo que quiero, pero como le dijo que todo eso que le dije se lo dije de bronca, de celos de las cosas que me decían de ella. Yo no confié en ella, mamá…

Delia tomó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y le secó el rostro. Ash notó enseguida cuál era el pañuelo que uso su mamá, ella sólo le sonrió — Misty ha estado siempre contigo, desde que saliste de Pueblo Paleta, aunque no lo hizo siempre físicamente, la tenías representada por dos objetos, este pañuelo y esto – sacando de su bolsillo ahora la mini Misty — Ella siempre ha estado en ti, aunque no te diste cuenta Ash… Misty está enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro

Ash tomó la mini Misty en su mano — Pero nunca lo note… —con bronca en sus palabras

Delia volvió a sonreír — Pero nunca es tarde Ash… Yo sé lo que te dijo —se levantó y levantó a su hijo — Debes ir a dormir ahora o mañana no lograras despertarte temprano para volver a ciudad Celeste

Ash miró la mini Misty y luego la luna — Si mamá… mañana será el día…

:::···Continuará


	4. Entender

_¿Les parece tan dramatico que da risa? xjajaja Este fic es demasiado raro, ya lo sé._

_Es un total de 17 capitulos divididos en 3 partes..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 04: Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas<strong>**…**

El cielo de la ciudad estaba comenzando a teñirse de gris. Aunque unas grandes nubes empezaron a cubrir el cielo azul de ciudad Celeste, este hecho no parecía importarles a los ciudadanos. Las tiendas de yukatas estaban a la orden del día…

Misty había acompañado a May y a Dawn a comprar las de ellas. Ya que Misty tenía su yukata rosada, sobre su cama, regalo de la mamá de Ash.

Dawn y May estaban muy indecisas, ya se habían probado muchos y ninguno le gustaba. Pedían ayuda a Misty, pero nunca coincidían. Ella sabía que sus dos amigas, esperaban encontrar algo llamativo, hasta que lo hicieron. Ellas tres llegaron a una de las grandes tiendas de la primera avenida y se maravillaron con las yukatas que encontraron allí. Yukatas con sombras de Pokémons en ellas. Dawn entró primero a la tienda pidiendo una rosa con sombras de Piplup y May siguió con uno rojo con sombras de Eevee, ambas chicas estaban felices con ese hallazgo. Misty las miró y les sonrió.

Terminada la maratón de compras, regresaron al centro Pokémon, Misty tenía una ilusión de ya encontrar a Ash en aquel sitio lleno de Pokémons, pero él no estaba.

Max tonó el rostro triste de Misty — ¿Te preocupa que Ash no venga? —le preguntó

Misty lo miró y sonrió — No, claro que no —y suspiró — No me importa

Dawn y May se miraron molestas con la pelirroja — No te creemos Misty –la joven bajó el rostro y todo su cabello suelto paso a cubrir su rostro. Dawn puso su mano en la espalda de Misty y le dijo — Ya lo veras, él vendrá…

May se unió a esa afirmación — Conocemos a Ash, él no llega tarde a ningún lado –se quedó pensando y luego comenzó a reírse —. Bueno, al menos llega sobre la hora —tratando y logrando que Misty sonriera por el comentario.

Brock al observó a sus tres amigas reír, decidió tomar la oportunidad para ir a coquetear con la enfermera Joy, pero ésta sólo lo ignoró y se acercó a Misty con Totodile en sus manos — Misty –ésta detuvo su risa y la miró – Tu Totodile está perfecto… sólo tienes que darle una medida chica de vitaminas en su comida, recuerda que recién acaba de nacer.

Misty tomó a Totodile en sus brazos y le contestó — Claro enfermera, no te preocupes —se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió nuevamente al gimnasio pokémon.

Llegado al gimnasio pokémon, sus hermanas estaban algo alborotadas. Misty se preocupó por la situación de sus hermanas, pero sólo era la presencia de un retador y no la podían localizar. Misty verificó su Pokégear y se da cuenta que no tenía batería. Se disculpó con sus hermanas e ingresó al estadio.

Allí se llevo una sorpresa, su retadora era una chica de cabello celeste muy largo. Ella había oído de esta joven. Era una entrenadora que sólo enfrentaba a poderosos entrenadores del tipo agua; Misty se sintió feliz, estaba en la lista de oponentes de la novedad pokémon. La entrenadora Mireya, la había elegido.

Se prepararon para la batalla. La joven retadora, había venido con un equipo de porristas y camarógrafos. Eso puso un poco nerviosa a Misty, pero no podía perder…. no esa semana, no ese día.

Tomó su pokébola y dijo las reglas del combate. Dos Pokémons contra dos, fue el acuerdo.

Mireya sacó una pokébola buceo y llamó a su primer Pokémon: Lanturn, salió a escena. Misty miró al pokémon y decidió usar a su recién entrenado pokémon — Confió en ti —le dijo a la pokébola al momento que su querido Psyduck salió a escena.

—¿Vas a usar a Psyduck? –escuchó proveniente de la tribuna. Allí vio a sus amigos, Brock, May, Dawn y Max junto al recién llegado Tracey, dispuestos a ver la batalla.

—Confíen en mí —les dijo a sus amigos y se enfocó en la batalla — ¡Anulación! —en los primeros segundos de la batalla, el Lanturn flotaba sobre la piscina del estadio —Mireya estaba sorprendida, no había podido ni pestañar y su pokémon estaba en el aire — Bien Psyduck acércalo a ti y usa golpe certero — Psyduck obedeció y Lanturn es vencido en un parpadeo –un silencio enorme se formó en el estadio. Nadie alentaba, estaban todos enfocados en la batalla.

Mireya regreso a su pokémon y sonríe — Bien hecho Misty –tomó otra pokébola — Este no será tan fácil como el anterior –un Masquerain sale a escena en esta ocasión.

Misty decidió seguir con su Psyduck ya que estaba muy feliz, unos días antes del festival, Misty había ido con Psyduck a entrenar a las islas Espuma y logró controlar los ataques de su rebelde pokémon. Los esfuerzos de ese entrenamiento rendían frutos así que ordenó — ¡Confusión!

El ataque no había causo mucho daño así que Masquerain estaba como si una brisa le hubiera dado. Misty decidió cambiar de pokémon y llamar a su Staryu, quería acabar pronto con la batalla, ordenó rapidez y giro rápido al mismo tiempo. Generó una gran estrella que se estrelló contra Masquerain eliminando de esa manera a su oponente.

El estadio estaba en total silencio, un silencio que incluso asustó a la pelirroja, Mireya la miró, llamó a su Masquerain a su pokébola y sonrió – Bien hecho Misty —y comenzó a aplaudirla. En pocos segundos una ovación de pie aplaudía a Misty. Esta joven líder no podía creerlo. Mireya se le acercó y le hizo una reverencia — No esperaría más de una de mis musas en entrenamiento pokémon

Misty se apenó — ¿Mu… musa? –dijo con titubeó — No podía creerlo, ella era la segunda musa que inspiraba a Mireya… - ella sabía que Mireya admiraba a su misma heroína, Lorelei del alto mando, pero nunca imagino que ella también tenía admiradores. Sólo pudo estrecharle la mano de los nervios e invitándola a retarla en otra ocasión.

Mireya le sonrió y aceptó la invitación, en pocos segundos el estadio estaba vació y Tracey se acercó a saludar a su amiga que estaba en estado de shock.

Los chicos estaban tomando té en la cocina del gimnasio con unas galletas que Misty había hecho. Estaban todos maravillados con la creación de Misty. Sobretodo por la victoria de Misty

—Tu Psyduck es maravilloso Misty —le dijo Max emocionado

Misty sonrió — Gracias Max —valió la pena el esfuerzo

—Bueno, ¿el festival empieza en cuanto?

Misty miró el reloj de pared que estaba sobre el refrigerador y respondió — Empieza el segundo día en tres horas

—¡¿Tres horas? –exclamaron nerviosas Dawn y May poniéndose de pie con sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

Misty asustada por su reacción les respondió — Si, eso dije.

Dawn y May se pararon y se retiraron — ¡Nos vemos!

Brock algo acostumbrado — Seguro que van a ir a producirse ya para esta noche.

Max sonrió — Si, mi hermana lo necesita

Misty también sonrió — Max, no seas malo con May

—No soy malo —acomodó sus gafas — Solo soy realista —los cuatro se rieron.

Tracey se detuvo primero y le preguntó a Misty — ¿Has estado viendo muchos concursos, no?

Misty se apenó — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por la combinación de ataques qué hiciste

—Es verdad, fue increíble —exclamó Brock

—No mucho, sólo veo los concursos de May y de Dawn como se los prometí –sonrió — Oye Tracey…

Tracey la miró — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Gary volvió a Pueblo Paleta? Es que ya no lo vi más después del festival de hace dos días

— Ah eso venía a decirte, su abuelo lo llamó urgente —puso su mano en la nuca — Por eso se fue sin avisar

Misty suspiró – ¡Ah! Ya me había preocupado.

—Está todo bien, descuida.

—Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos Misty —dijo Brock levantándose de la silla imitado por Max y Tracey que también lo hicieron

—Está bien –sonrió – Nos vemos en la noche.

Misty se dirigió a su habitación y preparó todo para esa noche. Se sentó en su cama y levantó el portarretratos entre sus manos – Ash –lo tomó en sus manos y observó esa foto — Realmente lo harás –suspiró con sus ojos cerrados — Ya estoy harta de esto –se tiró sobre su cama — Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo con esto. Pero como le digo que lo perdono, cuando esas palabras frente a él - volvió a cerrar sus ojos – No quieren salir…

El cielo rojizo anunciaba la pronta noche en ciudad Celeste, los ciudadanos empezaron con los preparativos, las luces se encendieron… una brisa fresca corría pero nada impediría que se llevara a cabo la celebración de esa noche…

En el gimnasio, Daisy, Violeta y Lily vestían sus yukatas, en sus cabellos tenían hebillas muy adornadas… ellas estaban ya listas para el evento, pero su pequeña hermana no estaba en el gimnasio.

Daisy miraba la hora preocupada — ¿Dónde estará Misty?

—¿Estará en el cabo Celeste? –contestó con otra pregunta

—Siempre que va a allí –dijo Violeta – nos avisa…

Daisy angustiada — Sólo espero que este bien

Efectivamente, Misty estaba en el cabo Celeste viendo el ocaso sobre el horizonte, la brisa hacía que su cabello pelirrojo bailara en él… — Se dice que cuando quieres algo, debes pelear por ello –dijo Misty para si misma —. Pero el perdón… ¿Cómo lo logro?…

—Sé que es difícil —escuchó decir a sus espaldas, la voz la paralizó pero no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, allí estaba él, la persona que esperaba ver… — Misty…

Misty suspiró y cerró sus ojos – Ash… yo –cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, vió los ojos de Ash clavados en su mirada — No lo hagas… por favor Ash –le suplicó

Ash sin quitar su mirada de la de Misty — Quiero demostrarte que si me importas, Misty —apoyando su mano en su rostro – mucho más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte.

—¡Ash! —alejó su rostro de él y retrocedió — Estoy retrasada –dio dos pasos hacia atrás —. Si algo quieres decirme, si realmente te importo —lo miró desafiante —. Dilo en frente de todos –se fue del cabo corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Ash la vio alejarse y sonrió — Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres –cerró sus ojos — Eso hare…

Misty llegó al gimnasio agitada, sus hermanas la esperaban en la entrada, trató de evitarlas pero no lo logró. Así que se desbordó en llanto en los brazos de Daisy, como no lograban calmarla, Daisy la escoltó hacía su habitación y las otras dos se dirigieron al festival.

En su habitación, Daisy secó el rostro de Misty, se paró detrás ella y la empezó a peinar — Daisy… —le dijo Misty — ¿Qué haces?

Daisy aún peinándola — Te arreglo el cabello, esta muy desprolijo —le sonrió — ¡Ya está! Ahora alístate —saliendo de la habitación —, te espero afuera.

Misty se puso su yukata rosada, se paró frente su espejo y suspiró. Tomó de un cajón, una hebilla parecida a la de sus hermanas, tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, le dió unas vueltas, lo tiró hacia atrás y lo sostuvo con esa hebilla — Bueno Misty –se dijo a si misma —. Llego el momento…

El festival estaba marchando sin problemas, aun así Misty no podría cambiar la cara de incertidumbre que tenía, se preguntaba, qué le diría…

Lejos de ellas, Brock, May, Dawn, Tracey y Max la veían un poco preocupados.

Tracey les dijo— Misty luce muy distraída esta noche

—Como no estarlo –le dijo Dawn exaltada – Ash debía de aparecer esta noche y yo no lo veo

—Bueno –le dijo Tracey tratando de calmarla

—Por el bien de Ash –continuó May – más vale que venga –con su puño frente a ella – o le pesara…

—Deberían calmarse — Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, voltearon y era Gary — Ash vendrá

—¿Cómo lo afirmas? –le preguntó Brock sin poder creerle.

—Fácilmente –señalando el cielo — Véanlo ustedes mismos

De la nada, un gran rugido llamó la atención de todos los presentes sobre todo de Misty, levantó la mirada para hallarse con Charizard, del Pokémon de fuego, Ash saltó cayendo frente a Misty.

Misty se levantó de su asiento y se acercó paso a paso — Ash…

Ash se paró y la miró — Como tu querías, aquí estoy frente a todos. Vine con una sola misión, que es la de decirte algo de lo que no me avergüenzo en absoluto…

Misty apoyó las manos sobre su pecho — Pues dime —sentía como su corazón aumentaba las palpitaciones, su rostro se tornó rosado y sus manos comenzaron a sudar — ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Ash se puso firme y le dijo — Sólo quiero que esto lo pienses Misty, porque sé que la situación entre nosotros no está bien y no quiero seguir lastimándote, así que…

Misty lo miró y acercó otro paso — Dilo Ash, deja el rodeo por favor

Ash suspiró — Está bien Misty… Primero, pido perdón por aquellas palabras tan dolorosas que te dije, es que sentía celos y a su vez mucho miedo…

Misty confundida le preguntó — ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

Ash levantó su brazo y su pokémon descendió a su lado — A perderte…

Misty se sorprendió — Ash… ¿Perderme? ¿Por qué me perderías?

Ash perdió la línea que poseía y apretó sus puños, cerró sus ojos a la fuerza – Es que… —la miró — Yo te quiero Misty… ¡Eso era lo que quería que entiendas! Qué yo no quiero ser uno más de tu lista… — bajó la mirada – Quiero ser el único…

Misty se acercó un paso más — Ash…

Ash montó a Charizard — Por favor, piensa bien lo que te dije, luego volveré por tu respuesta – y se alejó del lugar.

Misty quedo en shock viendo con su mirada al cielo, como se alejaba de allí, en ese momento una gota de lluvia mojó su mejilla. En pocos segundos, una feroz lluvia se desató sobre el festival, todos corrían a refugiarse, pero Misty aun seguía en esa misma posición y una lágrima se mezcló entre las gotas de lluvia y susurró — Pero… lo eres…

:::···Continuará


	5. Lluvia

**CAPÍTULO 5: Lluvia de lágrimas**

La lluvia no se había detenido desde entonces, en la mente de Misty solo retumbaba las palabras –"el único" – Esa mañana Misty se hundió en su cama y no se movió, trataba de que sus lágrimas no salieran… no quería volverse vulnerable… ni que sus amigos la vieran llorar.

Escondida bajó la sabana y abrazada a sus piernas Misty repetía para si misma — Si eres el único Ash… siempre ha sido así —pero aunque ella lo sabía, Ash no, quien sabe cuando volvería a aparecer.

Misty perdió el apetito y eso preocupó mucho a sus hermanas y amigos, por lo cual la joven líder decidía no salir más que un momento de su habitación, con la ilusión de salir y que Ash estuviera allí esperándola, pero no era algo posible.

A su vez, estaba confundida, sabía lo que quería decirle… Pero si Ash le decía… ¿Me perdonaste?, ella no sabría que responder… Unas palabras le dolían con el sólo hecho de recordarlas.

—Misty –escuchó la voz de su hermana Daisy al momento que le quitó la sabana — Hasta cuando piensas estar así —la joven no respondió, así que su hermana suspiró — Misty la lluvia no ha parado en dos días, el festival de esta noche se canceló… aunque si sale el sol para pasado mañana seguramente se hará el cierre que habíamos pensado por tu cumpleaños.

Misty la escuchaba pero no le importaba, mejor para ella, odiaba el festival, esa lluvia era su salvación, se había cansado de sonreírle a la gente con una sonrisa falsa. Odiaba sonreír cuando en realidad quería llorar… llorar y no detenerse como la lluvia que azotaba sobre la ciudad.

—Misty —dijo Daisy preocupada — no puedo verte así.

—Sabes por qué llueve –le dijo a su hermana al momento que se paró y se acercó a la ventana. Daisy lo negó por lo que Misty continuo — El cielo llora por mí… Mis lágrimas no quieren salir por más que quiera… y por eso el cielo lo hace por mí…

Daisy se paró asustada — Misty… —le dijo, ella volteó, la miró y le sonrió

— No sé si es verdad pero me siento aliviada pensando eso…

Daisy suspiró — Ah… vamos a comer algo – le sugirió a su pequeña hermana

Misty negó con la cabeza — No tengo hambre Daisy…

Daisy tomo la mano de su hermana y la jalo sutilmente – Vamos, aunque sea tomate un te… no quiero que te enfermes por esto…

Misty sonrió y camino al lado de su hermana, se sentía confundida porque sus hermanas la cuidaban con si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella había siempre mostrado que era fuerte aunque en realidad no lo era. Su vida fue dura, y por eso era así… había sentido que creció de golpe cuando las cuatro se habían quedado solas, que ahora muchos sentimientos se mezclaron en ella.

Decidió hacerle caso a su hermana mayor y comió un poco, no mucho, el nudo que sentía en su estómago no le permitía comer demasiado… salió hacia los acuarios y subió al estadio, allí se sentó al borde de la piscina y sus Pokémons se acercaron a ella. El pokémon con forma de sapo verde y amarillo aplaudía junto al pato naranja, sus Pokémons estrellas giraban como si bailaran… Misty sonrió, y después rió – Gracias amigos –les dijo a sus Pokémons. Azurill y Totodile saltaron sobre sus hombros y Horsea a sus brazos y Gyarados sostenía en su cola a Luvdisc — En serio… muchas gracias por su ánimo – Dewgong la empujó al agua y Misty se puso a jugar con ellos bajo el agua un rato…

La lluvia aún seguía en ciudad Celeste… los científicos meteorológicos aseguraban que el día lunes pararía la tormenta — ¿Por qué el lunes? —se preguntó Misty al ver la noticia mientras secaba su cabello — El lunes es mi cumpleaños –se sentó sobre su cama —. Será que Ash vendrá ese día por mi respuesta… si es así –miró la fotografía – Si vienes por mi… prepárate… porque no te voy a dejar ir… —se levantó y volvió a mirar por la ventana — Ya tome la decisión, aunque no pueda perdonar las palabras que me dijo, tampoco puedo olvidar que dijo que me quería… que me quiere… -de pronto rió – ¿A quién engaño?, nunca podría detener a Ash ante nada… por más que lo deseara… por más que nos queramos ¿Cómo lo detengo para mi, suspendiendo sus sueños? ¡AY Misty! —se gritó ella misma — ¡Basta ya! —apoyó su mano sobre su frente – No puedo con mis pensamientos… golpeo su cabeza sutilmente contra la ventana – Ash vuelve pronto… —susurró – ya no aguanto esta angustia…

En ciudad Celeste, no era el único lugar atacado por las feroces lluvias… Pueblo Paleta, estaba en su misma situación

Ash estaba en su casa muy preocupado iba y venía en la sala. Delia trataba de contenerlo pero no lo logró… Tracey llegó empapado a la casa… Ash corrió a recibirlo y Delia se acercó con una toalla…

Tracey trajo lo que Ash esperaba ver, saca de su mochila una llave… — Ten mucho cuidado

Ash tomó las llaves — Si lo tendré, descuida –

—No me refiero al auto, Ash —Tracey lo miró serio — Quiero que tú te cuides, esta lluvia no es buena

Ash agradeció el gesto de preocupación de su amigo — Descuida Tracey, prefiero arriesgar mi vida allá afuera con tal de llegar a ciudad Celeste, que quedarme aquí sentado, esperando algo que si no busco no vendrá a mi

Delia se acercó a su hijo — Sé que serán felices Ash, ya lo veras… —Ash la miró — Mañana estarás en ciudad Celeste y para el lunes cuando yo vaya para saludarla, pueda decir que ya es miembro de mi familia.

Ash la miró decidido — Créeme mamá que no me iré de ciudad Celeste hasta que Misty sea mía y sea de nuestra familia.

Delia sonrió – Ese es el joven que crié, ve por ella hijo, ya no la hagas esperar más

Ash afirmó — No ya no – y se despidió — ¡Adiós!

Así, Ash, se encaminó a ciudad Celeste, decidido a que esa fuerte lluvia no lo iba a detener…

Así pasa el segundo día de lluvia, el tercero inició de igual manera, no había señales que el cielo decidiera parar la lluvia que azotaba…

Misty estaba en la cocina del gimnasio con la cabeza hundida en sus brazos y sus hermanas hablándole a su alrededor… Ellas le reclamaban que no se estaba alimentando bien, que no querían que se enferme y demás

—Solo fue un mareo –murmuraba Misty por lo bajo —. Nada más

—Si comieras más eso no te pasaría –reclamó molesta Violeta

—Mira tu rostro –le ordenó Lily acercándole un espejo –. Luces demacrada, pálida

— ¿Y qué? –les respondió Misty — Nadie me ve

— Crees que Ash… se pondrá feliz si te ve así —preguntó Daisy

Misty escondió la mirada en sus brazos — No me importa

– Misty… Misty… vamos a ir a preparar tu fiesta de mañana al gran Salón del centro pokémon… —le comentó Daisy — Seguramente nos tardaremos todo el día, hasta la noche no regresamos

—Vayan tranquilas… no tengo pensado matarme aún

—¡Misty! –les gritaron las tres furiosas

Misty aún con la mirada en sus brazos — Vayan tranquilas, aquí las espero

Sus hermanas muy preocupadas se fueron al centro pokémon… Misty quedo sola, ya se sentía mejor, se acercó a la entrada del gimnasio y observó a su salvadora caer del cielo gris… No quería que nadie la viera así… Así que estaba feliz con la lluvia. Salió del gimnasio y se paró bajo ella, cerró sus ojos y se dejó bañar por la lluvia.

—Qué bien se siente –dijo para si misma en un susurro, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo – Ojala pudiera limpiar mi mente con la lluvia —pero no sólo gotas de lluvia le que recorrían el rostro, si no también sus lagrimas…

Esas lágrimas que guardo tanto tiempo, salieron todas juntas con la lluvia… Había encontrado la mejor manera de calmar su tristeza, no quería que nadie la viera llorar… y de esa manera nadie lo notaría… Así que lo hizo, lloró con todas sus ganas…

De pronto, escuchó unas pisadas cerca de ella y una voz que le dijo – Aunque no sirva de mucho… ten este pañuelo – Misty reconoció de inmediato esa voz, abrió los ojos, bajó la mirada y lo vió, era él, el causante de sus lágrimas, al fin frente a ella, por el juzgar de su rostro, se notaba que aprovechaba la lluvia al igual que ella — Ash…

:::···Continuará


	6. Tú

**CAPÍTULO 6: Tú… eres el único**

Esas lágrimas que guardo tanto tiempo, salieron todas juntas con la lluvia… Había encontrado la mejor manera de calmar su tristeza, no quería que nadie la viera llorar… y de esa manera nadie lo notaría… así que lo hizo con todas sus ganas…

De pronto, se oye unas pisadas cerca de ella y una voz que le dijo — Aunque no sirva de mucho… ten este pañuelo — Misty reconoció de inmediato esa voz, abrió sus ojos, bajó la mirada y lo vio, era él, el causante de sus lagrimas, al fin frente a ella, por el juzgar de su rostro, se notaba que aprovechaba la lluvia al igual que ella

— Ash…

Ash le extendía su brazo con un pañuelo en la mano — Anda tómalo –le dijo, Misty estiró su mano para tomar el pañuelo, pero Ash tomó su mano y la jalo hacia él, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Ash que aún la tenía tomada de la mano le dijo — Entremos o nos resfriaremos — Misty sintió un nuevo jalón que la introdujo al gimnasio

El silencio reinaba en el gimnasio, Misty estaba nerviosa — Que… —y callo, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, tanto así que sólo se oía la lluvia…

Ash estaba calmó, la miró y respondió a la pregunta inconclusa — Sabes bien a que vine… —el no tardo en darse cuenta que su amiga lucía mal, su aspecto no era el de siempre — ¿Qué te sucedió? –le preguntó preocupado

Misty más nerviosa trato de cambiar el tema pero el frío que empezó a sentir, la hacía temblar — Es que… —llegó a decir al momento que sintió a Ash, muy cerca de ella. Levantó la mirada y vio sus ojos marrones muy cerca de los suyos…

—Lo siento Misty —le dijo — Pero ya no lo resisto más —la beso, pero de repente, sintió un peso en sus brazos — ¡Misty! —gritó exaltado cuando la vio desmayada en sus brazos — ¡Misty! —trataba de reanimarla pero no lo logró y tampoco nadie acudió a sus gritos, ahí comprobó que estaban solos en el lugar. La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Ash estaba muy preocupado, llamó al centro Pokémon y se contactó con las chicas

Daisy estaba sobresaltada con el simple hecho de que Ash estuviera allí, pero las tres se preocuparon a oír a Ash…

—Ella no se está alimentando nada bien —le dijo Violeta – todo por ti

Ash confundido — ¿Por mí? –bajó la mirada — Entiendo, por la angustia

Lily afirmó con su cabeza — Así es Ash… ¿Qué más esperas?… Qué esté feliz de la vida con esto…

Daisy sonrió — Sin embargo hay un lado positivo en esto…

Ash la miró sin comprender — ¿Cuál?

—Ella esta así por ti –le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios — Por qué no arreglan todo de una vez Ash… Por favor te lo pedimos… si se quieren ¡Ya basta!

Ash no dudo aquellas palabras, era exactamente lo que él pensaba. Se despidió de las chicas prometiéndoles que se encargaría de Misty para que cuando ellas regresaran: _Fueran una feliz pareja_.

Daisy, Violeta y Lily le desearon suerte y cortaron la comunicación…

Ash vuelve a entrar a la habitación de la pelirroja — Misty… —tomó su mano — ¿Por qué te descuidaste? –besó la mano que portaba entre las suyas — No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré —en eso ella despertó y se sentó de golpe asustando a Ash… — ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó

—Sí, Ash… —dijo de forma nerviosa — Si lo estoy –se levantó e ingresó al baño rápidamente, Ash se cruzó de brazos extrañado por el comportamiento alterado de su amiga.

Misty dentro del baño, se quitó la ropa mojada, secó su cabello y suspiro — ¡Voy a hacerlo! —se dijo con decisión salió del baño vistiendo una bata y con una toalla en sus manos — Ash, estás todo empapado

Ash tratando de calmarla — No te preocupes –pero estornudo

Misty puso la toalla en su hombro y comentó molesta — ¿Ves? Siempre el mismo contigo –se acercó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ash y le quitó el chaleco que llevaba puesto, Ash trató de alejarla de él, pero no lo lograba… — Te pesqué otra vez –le susurró — pero esta vez no voy a dejarte huir… -

Ash parecía no creer lo que escuchaba, viendo que el clímax se tornaba peligroso, dijo — ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

Ella levantó una ceja — ¿Por qué rompes el clímax? — suspiró —. He perdido mi apetito…

Ash se sintió culpable y dijo — Es mi culpa no…

— Bueno, no solo tú tienes la culpa… —apoyó la toalla en la cabeza de Ash y secó su cabello, cuando al fin sus rostros se vieron muy juntos, ella continuó — Es mi culpa, porque sólo tengo apetito de mí –creyendo que la mejor forma de que Ash no le preguntara, _¿me perdonaste?_ era actuando con sus sentidos más que con la mente —. Ese es mi problema - le dijo al momento que lo besó, aferrándose con los brazos al cuello de Ash y perdiendo sus dedos entre el cabello revuelto del joven

Ash sintió nuevamente una salida de control de la situación y la volvió a alejar de él — Misty –le dijo — ¿Sabes lo que tratas de hacer? –ella lo miró y lo abrazó. Ash estaba algo confundido y no quería ni pensar que llevaba Misty debajo de esa bata. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos pensamiento, pero…

Misty acercó su rostro y muy cerquita del oído le susurró — Si yo te entendí… ¿Por qué tú a mi, no?

Ash la miró — ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Misty nuevamente entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello de Ash — Es que quiero que lo compruebes –le sonrió

Ash le preguntó — ¿Qué lo compruebe? –notó en el rostro de Misty que ella hablaba con seriedad

Misty suspiró – Mi pequeño y amado ingenuo –le dijo rozando su boca con la de él — No entiendes que… –lo besó con un beso corto — nunca hubo una lista… Y que si hubiera una… —lo volvió a besar — El único que figuraría en ella serías tú…

Ash al fin había oído las palabras que tanto esperaba — Misty –le dijo

Misty le sonrió — Así ha sido siempre, Ash… Tú eres el único que existe para mí, de la única persona de la que me he enamorado has sido tú, Ash Ket… — no pudo completar la frase, los labios de Ash callaron su boca con un beso y con la mano en su cintura la aferró a él, dejándola prisionera.

Y por un momento sólo se escucho caer la lluvia…

Cuando las hermanas regresaron del centro Pokémon, la lluvia parecía querer calmarse…

El gimnasio parecía un silencioso y tenebroso lugar. Hasta que el silencio es roto por la voz de Misty que grito

—¡No lo haré!

—No seas chiquilina —se escuchó decir a la voz de Ash molesta

Las tres se miraron y acudieron a los gritos.

Los gritos provenían de la cocina, allí se encontraron con una Misty mirando un plato de sopa frente a ella con cara de espanto y un Ash que se la obligaba a comer…

Daisy ingresó y preguntó — ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Ayúdenme! –les pedía a las tres con lágrimas en sus ojos

Ash se cruzó de brazos — Eres una chiquilina, no hay duda

—¿Qué es eso Ash? —preguntó Violeta

—Es que como está débil, decidí prepararle algo para que se recupere, pero la muy ingrata no quiere saber nada

—Huele bien –afirmó Lily luego de olfatear la sopa.

— Así es —afirmó con orgulloso – y sabe mucho mejor

—Pero luce feo — afirma con decisión

—A ver —Daisy se acercó y probó la sopa servida en el plato de Misty — Sabe bien

—¿Ah sí? —dijo sorprendida

—Te lo dije –le reprochó Ash — ¿Cómo crees que sobreviví yo solo, un año?

Misty se acomodó de nuevo frente al plato y sus hermanas se sientan alrededor de la mesa. Misty con miedo tomó la cuchara y bebió la sopa.

Ash se le acercó y le preguntó — ¿Y… esta fea?

Misty lo miró de reojo y le dijo —Si, Ash-querosa… — Ash la miró molesto por el comentario —Pero la comeré de todas formas —le respondió

Sus hermanas miraron a Ash y sonrieron… al fin oían a la Misty que ellas conocían…

La extensa lluvia que azotó gran parte de la región Kanto, había cesado… En cuestión de segundos, el cielo nublado, dio paso a la luna y a las estrellas. Misty y Ash salieron a verla… la luna estaba a un día de ser llena y adornaba tan bien el cielo estrellado que Misty miró a Ash y le dijo —. ¿Me acompañaras al cierre del festival mañana?

Ash asentó con su cabeza y respondió – Pues claro –miró su reloj y dijo – Misty…

Misty lo miró y respondió con un — ¿Qué?

Ash mostró su reloj — son las 12, ya es lunes…

—Ah…

Ash puso su mano en el rostro de Misty y le dijo — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —y la besó


	7. Final Feliz

**CAPÍTULO 7 – Capítulo final: Mi final feliz**

El sol volvió a salir en ciudad Celeste, su aparición esa mañana puso al Pueblo en campaña a reconstruir la decoración de la ciudad. Hoy era el gran día, hoy su líder de gimnasio cumpliría sus veintiún años y debían celebrarse a lo grande.

Misty estaba feliz, se despertó antes de que el fastidioso reloj le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, se sentó frente al espejo… y recordó esa noche…

Ash había sido el primero que la saludo ese día, luego se fue diciéndole que tenía algo importante que darle… La duda de que sería, la atormentó casi toda la noche — ¿Qué será? —se preguntó una y otra vez.

Al momento que sus hermanas entraban con el desayuno y un:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Misty se asustó por un momento, pero regreso en sí. Sus hermanas lucían muy feliz ya que se notó enseguida que el apetito de Misty estaba de regreso.

Hacía la tarde, Delia y Tracey llegaron a la ciudad. Delia lucía feliz de la vida, al fin, su hijo y Misty estaban juntos eso la alegro un montón…

Mientras tanto, Ash y los otros hablaban de los nuevos planes

—En serio —les preguntó Ash al grupo

—Si —le dijo Dawn — decidimos viajar los cuatro juntos

—Hemos visto que nos llevamos muy bien —acotó May mirando a Dawn con una sonrisa

—Bueno, espero que les vaya bien — dijo Ash sonriéndoles

—Tú, no te unirás al grupo de viaje de nuevo, Ash —le preguntó Brock

—No Brock —le contestó — quiero hacer otra cosa ahora

—Estar con Misty —le preguntó Max

—Así es —le respondió

—¡Qué bien! —le dicen los cuatro.

—Quiero estar con ella ahora —sonrió — Ya veré después — volvió a sonreír

—Bueno —dijo Max estirando la mano hacia el centro de donde estaban y los otros cuatro no tardan en poner la mano sobre la del más chico — Prometemos algo

—Pues claro —le dijo Ash — ¡Amigos por siempre!

Adentrada la noche y de la llegada de todos los seres queridos para la joven pelirroja, todos los preparativos, estaban hechos, seria el gran día para la ciudad y para ella.

La joven lucía un gran esplendor en su rostro, al fin estaba con el amor de su vida. Así que lucía feliz, radiante… con una alegría que hacia tiempo no se le veía.

Esa noche, dejó que sus hermanas la arreglaran para esa fiesta. La produjeron hasta dejarla muy bonita, su cabello medio recogido, unos pendientes rosas, haciéndole juego con el vestido de gala que llevaba… era rosa largo semi acampanado…

A la salida del gimnasio las chicas se adelantaron, Ash, la esperaba a ella. Él también estaba vestido de gala, Misty no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que incomodó al joven entrenador. Él le puso el brazo, ella se acercó a él y lo tomó.

—Luces muy bonita Misty… —le dijo tras sonreírle

—Gracias Ash… —le dijo regresándole la sonrisa

Misty y Ash caminaron hacia el festival… Misty lo miraba y aún creía que era un sueño, pero no, era real, tenía a Ash a su lado, como siempre soñó… el amor de su vida.

Llegados al festival… música empieza a sonar al ver a Misty acercarse al lugar donde sus tres hermanas la esperaban.

Daisy se acercó a ella y le dijo – Misty, nuestra pequeña ha cumplido sus veintiún años, es por eso que las chicas y yo decidimos, otorgarte esto —dijo quitándose la tiara que llevaba en su cabello — Es hora de que hagas valer esto —se la colocó y retrocedió unos pasos — Sé que serás una gran líder de la ciudad, como lo eres con el gimnasio…

Misty emocionada — Daisy… chicas — les sonrió — ¡Lo haré!

Todos aplaudieron a la nueva reina del festival. Y la fiesta comenzó

Todo estaba muy animado, Ash se acercó a Misty y le susurró — Tenemos que hablar

Ella lo miró confundida — ¿Ahora?

Ash la tomó de la mano y le dijo — Sí por favor…

Misty lo siguió — Está bien

Llegaron al cabo Celeste, Misty lucía preocupada — ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunto

Ash algo nervioso — Veras yo… — le entregó a Misty un estuche — Feliz cumpleaños — le dijo. Ella lo miró, miró el estuche que poseía en sus manos y lo tomó…

—Gracias Ash — le dijo y lo abrió — Madre Mía —dijo poniendo la mano en su rostro — Ash —lo miró — Esto es…

Ash sonrió y le asentó con la cabeza — Sí Misty… eso es… un anillo de compromiso, ¿qué dices? ¿Me aceptas?

Misty lo miró con los ojos brillosos — Pues claro que sí Ash, claro que acepto

Ash tomó el anillo — Qué bien —tomó su mano y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular — te amo Misty…

Misty se ruborizó un poco y frunció con vergüenza sus hombros — Y yo a ti Ash… y lo sabes.

.

.

_Allí bajo la luna llena de esa bella noche estrellada, hicieron una promesa de palabra de una vida juntos por siempre… _

La escena cambia…

Una mujer le narraba esta historia a una linda bebé en un cuarto lleno de figuras y hermosos colgantes de Pokémons…

—Ellos dos —le dijo acariciando el rostro a la bebé — gracias a su amor incondicional, poco después… fueron bendecidos con un pequeño angelito… y vivieron felices para siempre —culminó al verla dormida al fin, la tapó bien y la besó — Dulces sueños mi dulce princesita —dijo saliendo de la habitación

Cuando salió del cuarto, se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró, un hombre la esperaba afuera…

—¿Qué le contabas a la pequeña? —le preguntó con mucha curiosidad

Ella lo miró algo molesta — un cuento para que se durmiera –le respondió separándose de la puerta para seguir su rumbo.

—Pero ese cuento está incompleto… —le recalcó

Ella lo miró confundida y le preguntó — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El hombre enseñándole el intercomunicador — Lo dejaste encendido

La mujer puso ambas manos en el rostro — Ah… - detuvo su marcha.

Él se le acercó — Pero aún no me contestaste, ¿por qué no lo terminaste? No le dijiste como paso en realidad…

Ella se sintió furiosa — ¡Ay Gary! —le gritó — Es un cuento, una historia, ¡Un sueño con final feliz! No puedo decirle a la pequeña lo que paso en realidad –ella se alejó de allí rápidamente

El salió a perseguirla gritando su nombre — ¡Oye Misty!

La joven mujer iba por los pasillos del acuario con su rostro cubierto por su cabello, cuando una lágrima recorrió su mejilla — ¿Por qué, por qué no pudimos tener ese final de cuento de hadas Ash?

- Flash back -

_Un mes después del festival… _

_Ash hablaba con Misty, ella parecía estar algo molesta… __—__ ¿Qué me dices? __—__le preguntó el joven_

_Misty estaba confusa __—__ Es que…_

_Ash sonrió y la abrazó __—__ Solo es una semana, voy y vuelvo –la besó – cuando regrese empezamos con los preparativos para la boda ¿está bien?_

_Misty suspiró __—__ Sé que no puedo detenerte __—__lo abrazó __—__ pero si vuelves pronto, te dejare ir_

_Ash la miró y le dijo __—__ Gracias Misty –y la volvió a besar_

- Fin del flash back -

Misty se había detenido aún en esa misma posición — Ese fue… el último beso que me dio —otra lágrima recorrió su rostro al momento que Gary se le acercó y le secó la lagrima con un pañuelo.

—No llores por favor —le pidió casi susurrándoselo, ella lo abrazó — Misty…

Misty llorando y entre sollozos exclamó — A veces me quedo sin fuerzas, desapareció Gary, me dejo con un montón de sueños y promesas sin cumplir y la llegada de nuestra hija… ¡Una hija que ni sabe que existe!

Gary llevó su mano en la nuca de Misty y la apoyó contra su hombro — No llores Misty, sabes que me tienes a mi, a tus hermanas y a su mamá… Además tienes a Hana… por ella debes pelear y seguir adelante.

Misty con la voz entrecortada suspiró — Lo sé Gary, pero me gustaría saber qué paso, por qué destrozé mis sueños y sus promesas por segunda vez, pero sobre todo…

Gary la miró — ¿Qué?

Misty elevó su mirada y cerró sus ojos - ¿Dónde quedo… mi final feliz…?


End file.
